


nut free pumpkin pie

by holographiccatpun



Series: One Gourd to Rule Them All [3]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memes, Morning After, i'm sorry the rats made me do it, meme man ted, post halloween cuddles, tedgens discord, this is defo ted prove me wrong, two lads snuggling zero feet apart because theyre both gay, welcome to the unfuckening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographiccatpun/pseuds/holographiccatpun
Summary: the aftermath of the halloween party. the gloves and costumes are off and it's time to be Big Adult Boys and have a conversation.





	nut free pumpkin pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is probs the final installment in the Gourd Series, but who fuckin knows. I might make more horny plant stuff.

When Henry wakes up the next morning, he feels many things.

There’s warm sunlight on his face and the comfortable haze of a little alcohol still left in his system from the party last night. It’s been too long since he had a good time like that. Chad would be proud.

All in all, it’s a pretty great way to wake up. Especially when he stretches and gets a soft grumble from behind him.

The familiar ache in his lower abdomen makes a smile tear its way across Henry’s face. He got pounded into the mattress last night and he feels fucking  _ alive _ . They’re both naked, so he must have kicked his skirt off in the middle of the night. Hopefully, that didn’t get awkward. He was kind of infamous in college for accidentally kicking his boyfriends in the balls.

“I c’n hear you thinkin’,” Ted grumbles against the back of his neck. The arm looped around his waist tightens, pulling him back against Ted’s warm chest.

“Can you blame me?” Henry wriggles in his hold, ducking to grin into the pillows as he feels Ted’s dick against his ass. “Got a lot to think about.”

Ted growls, honest to fuck  _ growls _ in Henry’s ear, wrapping his hands around his hips and squeezing, his fingers pressing into the fresh bruises he left there a whole six hours ago.

Henry squeaks, turning over his shoulder to see Ted’s sleepy face as he wiggles again. 

“No.”

Immediately Henry freezes. The sudden burst of fear in his chest makes him shift, pulling away from Ted’s chest to look at him with wide eyes. 

“Is everything okay?” Henry asks nervously, “We were both kinda drunk last night, do you…”  _ Regret it _ is on the tip of his tongue but he can’t force himself to ask. He wouldn’t be able to stomach that this early in the morning. After all these months of pining, he finally got Ted to kiss him, not to mention everything  _ else _ they did, and now he doesn’t want to continue? This is what happens when he flirts with straight boys. 

“Everything’s fine, babe.” Ted mumbles. He reaches out to put a hand on Henry’s hip, gently this time, caressing the pale skin there. “It’s that time of the year, ‘s all.”

“That… what?” Henry scrunches up his face. If Ted says they’re okay then that’s great, better than great even, but he has No Fucking Clue what that means.

“Oh, y’know,” Ted shrugs against the bedsheets. It’s No Nut November.”


End file.
